dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ledas
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Anime name style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ledas - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Manga name style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ledas - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Monkey/Ape/Kid - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" "Lest I Forget..." - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Saiyan - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Age 7333 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of death style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" N/A - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 4'5" - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 88 lbs (skinny, but still weighs more because of muscle mass) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" [[Layeeck (The Forgotten)|Layeeck (Father)]] - }} |} Ledas (pronounced lee-dahs) is a character, and the protagonist in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in all five sagas, and is introduced in the chapter "Lest I Forget..." Overview Appearance Ledas, in the first saga is only four years old. Understandably, he is very short. He is about half a head shorter than Prince Vegeta, who is five, himself. Ledas' hair is tall (though not as much as Vegeta's), spiky and wild. In the back, it also goes down, partially, to the base of his neck. Ledas is on the skinny side, due to him not having much training. His muscles and physique are still developing at this time, which helps explain his rapid power level growth. Eye color is a dark grey, almost black, like his father. A notable feature about Ledas is his lack of using the customary Saiyan tail "belt". And despite be chastised on a regular basis about this, Ledas continues to let his tail stay uncurled (similar to Tarble). His armor is the standard of the Planet Trade Organization, but without the skirt or crotch guard. His clothes consist of a simple shirt, and short pants. He wears gloves, but no boots. Upon arriving on Earth, Ledas abandons his armor, for various reasons. Personality Ledas' personality is light and carefree, as well as brutal and unmerciful. This may seem contradictory, but in reality, it is consistent to the culture of the Saiyans. From the time he was able to fly, Ledas was trained to fight, and kill without mercy. Such a life is harsh and, at usually boring. So, Ledas, early on, started viewing all his missions as games. Unlike Prince Vegeta , he is very childish. This sometimes annoys Vegeta, who becomes somewhat of a big brother to Ledas. Ledas has no sense of worth of life, outside of his fellow Saiyans. This is not extraordinary, as all Saiyans are taught this at an early age. He is personally responsible for killing billions of aliens, on various planets, and yet, he views it all as a game. His father, Layeeck does not have patience for his son's childish acts. This causes a brief rift between the two, where Ledas, abandoning reason for madness, goes onto show his father his true power. As his power grows, so does his confidence, to the point of outright arrogance. But once landing on Planet Cooler 92, Ledas is humbled, and his arrogance subsides. This is, however, not to say that his confidence didn't stay. After he crash lands on Planet Cooler 92, his personality starts to lose its innocence. Mentally, he is broken (due to him thinking he is the last Saiyan alive), and becomes withdrawn. Having no friends (and practically everyone trying to kill him), Ledas is forced to become much stronger than he thought possible; this causes incredible physical strain on his body, almost beyond what he can handle. 5 (earth) years into his stay, he meets Lauto, a mysterious being of unimaginable power. After passing several tests, Ledas' power comes more under his control. Lauto give Ledas another gift; the ability to stop aging. His views of worth of life started changing immediately after he found out his father was killed, but ultimately, there was no big personality impact until later. After seeing Payar brutally execute some of the native species, Ledas begins to gradually change his view on life. Finally, he reaches a breaking point, and at the sight of Payar killing some of the natives, ascends to Super Saiyan. History Ledas is a Saiyan, born into the super elite in the 733 age, making him 4 years old at the time of Planet Vegeta's destruction. His father is Layeeck. Ledas, as a Saiyan trained with Prince Vegeta pretty much nonstop. Eventually, the two start going on mission for Frieza. In the 737 age, as Frieza blows up his planet, Ledas' pod is set off course by the shock wave and crash lands on Planet Cooler 92. Here he becomes integrated into the military outpost, with both Captain Banas, and The Governor, Guva trying to control his growing power. Eventually, in the 767 age after the systematic collapse of the outpost, Ledas arrives on Earth, in search of Vegeta. Forms and Transformations Ledas was born into the super elite, and therefore fights in a different way than the regular Saiyans. His style is refined, calm, and personal; prefering to fight hand-to-hand rather than using massive ki based battles. However, when he goes Super Saiyan, Ledas tends to use a lot more ki based attacks. Great Ape Form Despite this being Ledas' most powerful form, up until the climax of the Lauto Saga, he has used his Great Ape form sparingly. The reasons for this are various; for one, it wasn't ever needed, as his base form was powerful enough to take on everything in the Prince Vegeta Saga. In the Lauto Saga, he does actually use his Great Ape form a couple of times, but it proves to be too "slow". And even though he is stronger in this form than Meloon and Payar, this slowness can not protect the weakness of his tail. Ledas abandons this form, thereafter, although it is not the last time it will be seen... False/Semi Super Saiyan A briefly shown form, where, after being pinned by Aprido, Ledas' power level spikes to 1 million. The only physical difference is a whitish aura, and tinted body. While this form was powerful, Ledas never used in an offensive way, due to it sapping all of his strength within seconds of it being reached. Super Saiyan Coming Soon! Trivia *Ledas' name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is lettuce. *Ledas' armor, red on black is the opposite of his fathers. *Throughout the series, Ledas' tail is cut off at least 5 times. *Ledas' Cooler armor is the same color as Lieme's. *One noticable thing that Ledas does a lot is fly upside down. His father views this a childish. *In later sagas, Ledas mocks his father purposefully by doing that. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten